Ils disent
by JesseLelfe
Summary: C'est court, je vous l'accorde, et le titre ne laisse pas tellement penser qu'il s'agit d'une fic romantique. Pourtant...  Inspirée d'une discussion avec ma mère, ça veut pas dire que c'est ennuyeux à lire!


Titre: Ils disent

Auteur: JesseLelfe

Genre : Comme d'hab, Romance (nan, pas de guimauve, je fais une allergie ! XD)

Commentaire: Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, deux fics en deux jours... Vive les vacances hein? XD

* * *

**« Ils disent que tu es un véritable électron libre, que tu n'as pas besoin de nous et que nous sacrifier sur l'autel de cette terrible guerre ne te poserait aucun problème Pourtant, moi je le vois, en toi, ce petit enfant qui souffre de la solitude, quand tu te rapproches inconsciemment de moi la nuit, quand tu viens au salon taper ton rapport alors que tu pourrais le faire au calme dans la chambre,**

_Maxwell, arrête de jouer dans l'escalier !_

_C'est ça môman Wuffinette, on lui dira_

_C'est WUFEI ! Et Yuy, si tu voulais bien aller ailleurs pour taper ton rapport, le tac tac tac de ton ordinateur me donne la migraine_

_Oooooh môman Wuffinette a sa mauvaise période ?_

_Maxwell, viens ici tout de suite, que je te fasse bouffer ta natte !_

**quand tu luttes contre le sommeil devant un film, juste pour rester avec nous**

_Vas te coucher Heero, tu tombes de sommeil_

_Hn_

_Bon, comme tu veux_

_Laisse tomber Quatre, tu sais bien qu'Heero n'en fait qu'à sa tête_

**Ils disent que tu es un robot humain qui tue sans sentiment ni état d'âme. Pourtant, moi je sais que tu es une personne à l'esprit extrêmement pur, qui souffre de chaque vie humaine prise et de chaque combat sanglant. Je t'entends, toutes les nuits, sangloter et hurler de désespoir. Et toutes les nuits, je viens te calmer, et tu finis systématiquement la nuit dans mes bras, exténué.**

**Ils disent que tu ne penses qu'à la réussite des missions, et qu'ils pourraient bien crever que ça ne te ferait rien, tant que la mission serait réussie. Mais moi, j'ai bien vu cet éclat de douleur dans tes yeux quand Quatre est rentré blessé, j'ai bien vu cette lueur d'inquiétude quand Wufei a été capturé, j'ai bien vu ce tremblement de ta main quand tu as vu Trowa être touché à l'épaule.**

_Heero…_

_Hn_

_Heero ce n'est pas ta faute_

_Si. Si c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû mieux préparer la mission, prévoir cette éventualité…_

_Heero…_

**Ils disent que tu ne mesures pas l'impact de tes mots. Ils disent que tu ne sais pas prendre en compte les sentiments des autres parce que toi-même tu n'en ressens pas. Pourtant, ce remord dans ton regard quand Quatre s'est détourné de toi, les larmes aux yeux, après une dispute sur la façon de délivrer Wufei, je ne l'ai pas imaginé.**

_Mais tu ne comprends donc pas que chaque heure qui passe, c'est une heure de plus de torture pour lui ?_

_Ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissée qu'on parviendra à le libérer._

_Tu es vraiment insensible Heero, avait dit Quatre en se détournant, au bord des larmes._

_Serrant le poing, Heero était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se maudissant d'être responsable des larmes du petit ange blond._

**Ils peuvent bien dire tout ce qu'ils veulent, moi je te vois, derrière cette carapace de dureté et de froideur, je vois à quel point tu es humain, à quel point tu souffres et tout cela, ça me donne envie plus que tout de t'aimer et de te protéger pour ne plus jamais voir cette douleur dans tes yeux. »**

**

* * *

**

Heero avait emprunté l'ordinateur portable de Duo pour taper son rapport, le sien ayant effectué un vol plané après une crise de colère du prétendu soldat parfait au sujet du nombre de missions qui s'accumulaient depuis un certain temps pour chacun des pilotes de Gundam.

L'américain le lui avait prêté avec réticence, uniquement après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas le balancer à travers la pièce s'ils recevaient un nouveau message de mission. Le japonais avait promis, puis était allé s'installer sur l'unique bureau de leur chambre commune, et avait entamé son rapport.

Après l'avoir envoyé, il avait décidé de profiter que le natté soit à la douche pour jouer un peu sur l'ordinateur, et c'est en cherchant un jeu intéressant qu'Heero était tombé sur un dossier à son nom. Intrigué, il s'était assuré que Duo était encore occupé pour un moment dans son bain, puis avait ouvert le dossier.

Il y trouva plusieurs photos de lui prises dans différentes planques en diverses occasions, toutes associées à un commentaire de quelques lignes. C'est aussi là qu'il avait découvert ce texte, un texte qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur et qui, il fallait l'avouer, ressemblait fort à une déclaration.

Son inconscient capta un bruit de corps qui sort de l'eau, mais il continua malgré tout à farfouiller dans ce dossier qui, après tout, le concernait au moins un peu puisqu'il portait son nom.

Il y découvrit un fichier contenant une liste d'informations anodines sur lui, des informations auxquelles il n'avait lui-même jamais fait attention, comme le fait qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement les haricots verts mais qu'il raffole des concombres, ou sa préférence pour la couleur mauve dont il n'avait jusqu'alors même pas eu conscience.

Son attention ne se décrocha de l'écran d'ordinateur que lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. A ce moment, Duo s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et passa ses bras autour de lui pour accéder au clavier et refermer manuellement le dossier tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Tu sais que c'est mal de fouiller dans les affaires des gens ?

- Mais il y avait mon nom dessus, et…

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est mieux comme ça. Autant que tu sache à qui tu as affaire »

Duo partit en direction de l'armoire, dans le but évident d'enfiler des vêtements plus couvrants que la simple mini serviette de bain qui lui enserrait les hanches.

Heero se retourna sur sa chaise et le suivit du regard, qu'il détourna lorsque Duo fit tomber sa serviette d'un mouvement de hanches. Le prétendu soldat parfait éteint l'ordinateur de son binôme et, lentement, se leva pour aller rejoindre un Duo en train de boutonner son jean devant l'armoire.

Celui-ci, voyant Heero arriver vers lui, termina d'attacher son pantalon, puis se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

Le japonais, hésitant, se rapprocha alors du natté et, après avoir tergiversé quelques secondes, franchit la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon de chambrée.

Duo, surpris, répondit néanmoins au baiser tout en se rapprochant d'Heero, passant ses bras autour de lui.

Par un comble de hasard, Wufei passait à ce moment-là dans leur chambre pour les appeler à table. Mais aucun son n'eut le temps de franchir ses lèvres qu'il se figea dans une expression de stupeur profonde.

C'est ainsi que Wufei découvrit que non, Heero n'était pas un soldat parfait sans sentiment comme il le pensait. Il n'y a par ailleurs aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait partagé sa découverte avec le reste de la maisonnée dès qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole…

* * *

Voilà voilà, comme d'hab je vous encourage à mettre des commentaires pour m'aider à améliorer mes performances d'auteur, parce que c'est une chose d'avoir de l'imagination, mais ç'en est une autre de parvenir à la communiquer aux lecteurs avec un bon style de narration!

Et puis même si c'est pas constructif, ça fait toujours plaisir quelques encouragements ^^


End file.
